Unwanted Guest
by hello motto
Summary: ~Chapter 5 up!~ Someone from Dom's past comes and destroys the best day of his life. Who is this person and why is she ruining Dom's one chance of happiness? I suck at summaries so please read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from The Fast And The Furious.  
  
Unwanted Guest: Chapter 1: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Dom was looking in the mirror adjusting his bow tie. Today was the day he'd been waiting for all his life. He was finally getting married. He remembered his dad telling him that finding your true love and committing yourself to them as to getting married is one of the best gift you can ever have. He also siad that when Dom would get married he would be there, standing right beside him, proud. But he wasn't and this is what brought Dom down. Dom wanted his dad to be there, standing beside him, giving a smile and a little pat on the back but bastard Kenny Linder ruined that for him. Now he was in his room in the church, alone.  
  
Vince came in with a huge grin on his face. "Hey groom!" Vince said cheerfully, slapping Dom on the back. Dom continued adjusting his bow tie in the mirror, completely ignoring him. "Yo, Dom," Vince called again. No answer. "Dom," Vince tried again, waving a had in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Dom said, snapping out of his trance. He let go of his tie and turned to Vince. "Oh. Hey. What's up?"  
  
"You man. What's wrong?" Vince asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine," Dom said sternly, straightening up a bit.  
  
"Dom, we've been friends ever since the third grade! I know when you're not fine," Vince replied, rolling his eyes. "What is it? You having second thoughts about on getting married?"  
  
"No," Dom answered.  
  
"Then what? Whatever it is Dom, you can tell me."  
  
"It's just...it's just I want my whole family to be here. I want my mom, dad,...Jesse. I want all of them to be here. To watch me get married," Dom sighed.  
  
"Dom, you know in a way....they kinda are," Vince said. Dom looked at him confusingly. "Dom, they're watching you. Even right now. They're up there....smiling down at you. Proud of what you've become, proud of who you are. They're here, Dom. Inside all of us," Vince said sincerely, placing a hand over his heart. Dom was surprised. He never heard Vince talk like that before. Dom smiled.  
  
"Thanks, bro. That really helped."  
  
"Hey, no prob. Besides, we can't have the groom of the wedding having a frown on his face now can we?" Vince smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, V. Once I see my bride, I'll be all smiles," Dom grinned, his eyes sparkling. Vince just smiled.  
  
"C'mon. As your best man, I have to make sure you're stading at the altar."  
  
"Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Vince nodded and left the room.  
  
Dom turned around and looked in the mirror again, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "Mom, Dad, Jesse. I hope Vince is right. Where ever you guys are, I hope you're watching because I can't do this without you guys," he softly whispered. He took another deep breath, opened his eyes, and headed to the altar.  
  
"You look so beautiful, Letty," Mia smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks Mia," Letty said, not as happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mia asked concerned. "This is your wedding day! This is a happy day! Why aren't you happy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Letty, c'mon! You can tell me!"  
  
"Fine," Letty sighed, giving up. "I just don't know if I'm ready yet, Mia."  
  
"Letty, of course you are! You've been dreaming of this day ever since you were 10! You guy's have been together for almost 9 years now and you guys never been apart since!"  
  
"Mia, what if it won't work? What if we get divorced like a month or two after?"  
  
"Letty, what did you think of when Dom proposed to you?"  
  
"I thought of..how much I love him. How much he loves me and that we'll be together....forever."  
  
"Now ask all of those questions again to yourself and think about what you just told me. Do you have anymore doubts?" Mia smiled. Letty looked thoughtful for a minute and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mia," she said giving her a hug.  
  
"Anything for my sister," Mia winked. Leon came into the room with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"How's my babygirl?" he asked sweetly, giving Letty a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm fine, Leon, thanks," Letty smiled.  
  
"I have to meet up with Brian. I'll see you guys in a few minutes," Mia said, turning to leave.  
  
"You look like a princess, Lett," Leon said, sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," Letty whispered.  
  
"You ready to meet your fate, babygirl?" Leon smiled, holding his arm out to her. Letty hooked her arm with his, grabbed her boquet of flowers, and smiled. "Yeah, Leon. I am."  
  
Dom was standing by the minister, watching the little five year old flower girl throwing daisies (Letty's favorite) out to the crowd. Her name was Sarah, Letty's little cousin. The six year old ring bear was walking alongside her. His name was Chris, Dom and Mia's little cousin. After them, Mia came out with Brian, smiling. Ever since Brian came back, Dom has been treating him like family. He said that they can't change the past, but they can change the future. When they were done walking down the isle, the music for the bride played and everyone stood up.  
  
Letty came out with Leon, slowly walking down. People gasped and smiled at the beauty before them, which made Letty blush a little. As she walked with Leon, she looked around at the people staring at her and one small tear slid down her cheek. She wanted her parents here. They died in a car accident when she was sixteen. The Toretto's took her in after. She missed them so much but she knew they were watching, smiling.  
  
When they reached the altar, Leon lifted her veil over her head and kissed her forehead. "Good Luck, babygirl," Leon whispered softly, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Leon," Letty whispered even softer, smiling back. He winked and went to go stand by Vince.  
  
Letty turned to Dom. All her fears and her doubts were gone. Now, more than ever, she wanted to be Mrs. Dominic Toretto. She smiled. "Hey," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," he whispered back, smiling. He took her hand and stepped up to the minister. They turned to face eachother, looking into eachother's smiling eyes. The guests sat down and the minister began to speak, "We are here today to join this man, Dominic Toretto, and this woman, Leticia Rodriguez, in holy matrimony. Who ever has any reason why these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
"I don't think they should!" Everyone looked to the middle row to find a brown haired woman standing up with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Your reason?" the minister asked.  
  
The woman smirked. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Everyone gasped and Letty looked at Dom, her eyes showing confusion, pain. Dom looked at her and tried to say something but nothing would come out.  
  
"...Should I continue?" the minister asked.  
  
Well??? I came up with this idea last night and I wanted to make a story out of it. Tell me what you think! Should I continue or not? As for Decieved by Appearance, I'm done writing about half of the next chapter so I'll finish it up and add it later. Please Review! I really need to know what you guys think!  
  
~ML~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted Guest: Chapter 2: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"....Should I continue?" the minister asked.  
  
"...No..Please don't," Letty stuttered. Dom could see tears forming in her eyes and try to reach out to her but she backed away. "Don't touch me!" she cried. She ran out of the room, unable to hide her tears. "Letty!" Dom called after her. He ran after her, not before giving the woman a death glare.  
  
Letty ran into her room in the church and slammed the door behind her and locking it. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor, hugging her knees, crying.  
  
"Letty!" Dom yelled, banging on the door with his fist.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Letty screamed.  
  
"Hunny, I swear she's not my girlfriend! I don't know what she's talking about! Baby, I know what I did in the past was wrong, but I would never do this. I swear! Hunny, I love you! So much! Letty, please just open the door!"  
  
There was a moment of silence and Dom could hear her still crying. "..No...you're lying. I know you are," Letty sobbed.  
  
"Letty, please-"  
  
"JUST GO AWAY, DOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Dom stood there for a minute and leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hey." Dom looked to his side and saw the woman that ruined his wedding for him, standing there.  
  
"You have so much guts to show your face around me," Dom said menacingly.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat your girlfriend, Dom," the woman smirked.  
  
"You are not my girlfriend, Jen. We were over a long time ago."  
  
"Oh no. I don't remember that."  
  
"But I do. I remember when I saw you in bed with Johnny Tran. I remember you never saying you were sorry ever since then. I also remember I called you a bitch and slammed the door in your face. I'm surprised you even came. Who told you I was getting married anyway?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Whatever," Dom replied. He straightend up and tried to walk past her but she stepped infront of him.  
  
"Move." He ordered, sternly.  
  
"No," she smirked.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled Dom to her and kissed him, hard. Dom tried to pull away but she kept pulling him to her. Dom heard a door open and a gasp. He quickly pushed Jen off him and looked to where the noise came from. His eyes went wide. Letty was standing there, her mouth quivering with more tears streaming down her red face.  
  
"...Letty," Dom choked.  
  
"I hate you....I HATE YOU!!" Letty screamed , running past them. "Letty! Shit," Dom swore. He looked at Jen. "Stay away from me. You pull a stunt like that again, I will bring you the worst hell you could possibly imagine!" Dom growled, giving her a piercing glare. He turned and ran after Letty.  
  
"I will get you back, Dom. I swear on your fiance's grave," Jen whispered to herself.  
  
Letty ran to Leon in the hall. "Leon, can you take me home please?" Letty sobbed.  
  
"...Yeah sure," Leon said softly to her.  
  
"Letty!" Dom called, running up to her. "Letty please, can't we talk about this?" he said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Letty yelled, trying to pull her hand away but Dom gripped it even tighter.  
  
"Letty, please-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dom...I'm going to take Letty home," Leon said, grabbing her other hand.  
  
"No. She's staying right here." Dom replied, sternly.  
  
"No I'm not!" Letty cried, trying to pull her hand away from him but no use. He was too strong. "Let me go Dom. I want to go home," she whimpered. Dom looked into her eyes and softened his grip on her but not too soft for her to pull her hand away.  
  
"If I let you go....can we talk later?" Dom asked her softly.  
  
"Maybe," she replied.  
  
"No. No maybes. It's either a yes or a no."  
  
"....Fine. We'll talk," Letty sighed. Dom leaned down to kiss her lips but she turned her head so he missed and kissed her cheek. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes and slowly, gently let go of her. She turned to leave followed by Leon. Dom grabbed his arm.  
  
"Take care of her until I get home," he ordered. Leon just nodded and walked out, following Letty to his car.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! THANK YOU!! For Decieved by Appearance, I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow or the day after, k! Luv y'all! Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted Guest: Chapter 3: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Leon drove down the highway, speeding as usual. He kept taking a couple glances at Letty, hoping she would say something. Eversince they left the church, Letty has been silent the whole way. She was just sitting on the passenger side seat looking out the window, silently crying to herself. There were a few silent long moments before she actually spoke. "I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now," she said softly, still looking out the window. Leon just kept silent. He didn't know what to do or say. He was never put in a situation like this before.  
  
"This is my wedding day, Leon! Supposed to be married to the man I thought I loved and could spend the rest of my life with but that bitch...that BITCH had to ruin it. Instead of this being the happiest day of my life..it's the worst."  
  
"Do you want me to beat the shit out of both of their sorry asses then?" Leon smirked, trying to make this whole thing somewhat better.  
  
"This is not funny, Leon!" Letty said, looking at him and giving a slight laugh.  
  
"Then why are you smiling?"  
  
".."  
  
"Letty, cheer up girl! Atleast for now. I know you're really hurting right now but..you know....I hate seeing you like this."  
  
"..I'm sorry Leon."  
  
"..No. Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, Lett."  
  
Letty looked back out the window again. "Then why does shit always happen to me?" she whispered. Leon didn't know how to reply to that so he just kept silent. The rest of the way home was quiet.  
  
When they got home, Letty started to walk upstairs to her room. "Do you need any help changing out of that dress?" Leon smirked.  
  
"No thanks. I think I can handle it myself," Letty laughed and continued to the room her and Dom shared.  
  
Leon went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. He got out a carton of vanilla icecream and a carton of chocolate icecream. He put two scoops of each in a bowl and poured chocolate syrup on top of it. He opened a jar of marchino and took two out, placing one on top of each side. After putting everything away, he took out a spoon from the drawer and took the icecream to the living room.  
  
Letty was sitting on the couch in a plain white t-shirt that hugged her, showing off her curves and gray baggy sweat pants with white socks. "That was fast," Leon said, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm a fast worker," Letty smirked.  
  
"I bet you are," Leon said placing the bowl of icecream he made, on top of her lap.  
  
"Trying to make me fat, Leon?" Letty laughed.  
  
"No," Leon smiled, handing her the spoon. "I'm trying to make you feel better."  
  
"Letty smiled as she took th spoon. "Thank you," she whispered, taking a bite out of her icecream. "You're really sweet, you know that? Tell me why you don't have a girlfriend now?"  
  
Leon shrugged as he took a seat by her. "I'm just not ready to be committed to someone I guess."  
  
Letty nodded. "So..did you meet anyone that might be your girl at the wedding?"  
  
"..Yeah," Leon replied, smiling. "Her name's Kumary. She's really nice and very pretty."  
  
Letty smirked.  
  
"..What?" Leon asked, confused.  
  
"You know, Leon, I invited Kumary to the wedding for a reason."  
  
"So it's not because you wanted her to come?"  
  
"No, I wanted her to come," Letty nodded. "That's part of the reason."  
  
"Don't tell me you were playing match-maker."  
  
Letty grinned. "Mia too."  
  
Leon just rolled his eyes, smiling. The rest of the time, they just kept silent, watching a NASCAR race on TV with Letty eating her icecream. "Letty," Leon said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Letty looked at him.  
  
"..Thank you."  
  
Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted Guest: Chapter 4: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Leon turned off the TV after the NASCAR race was over. He knew there was nothing good to watch after the race was over so why bother scanning through the channels.  
  
He looked over at Letty and saw that she was laying on her side of the couch, fast a sleep. He got up and walked to the closet, grabbing a small blanket. He walked back and to Letty and layed the blanket on top of her. He took a pillow from his side of the couch and gently lifted her head and slid it under her with a few small groans from Letty. He gently placed her head on the pillow and softly kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, babygirl," he whispered.  
  
He took the bowl of icecream off the floor and went to the kitchen. He plced the bowl in the sink and began washing it. When he was done, he wiped his hand on a small towel and walked back to the living room.  
  
He saw Dom sitting by Letty, stroking her cheek. She was still sleeping and Dom was looking at her lovingly. "Hey, D.," Leon said, walking up to him.  
  
Dom looked at him and gave a soft smile. "Hey, Leon. Thank you for taking Letty home for me."  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
Dom looked back at Letty and continued stroking her cheek. "Today's been so hectic. All I wanted to do is get married to Letty and say the vows I wrote for her but it was all ruined by that..bitch."  
  
"Can I read your vows?" Leon aske dhim. Dom nodded and reached into his pocket and, getting out a folded white piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks," Leon said as he took the paper from Dom. He unfolded it and read it. "..Wow, Dom!" Leon exclaimed. "This is beautiful, man!"  
  
Dom smiled, never taking his eyes off of Letty. "It all came from my heart."  
  
"All of this?" Leon arched up his eyebrows. Dom nodded. "Wow. Man, I can't write anything like this if my life depended on it."  
  
Dom chuckled. "I just thought of Letty and how much I love her and wrote all of that down."  
  
Leon shook his head." I seriously never knew you had it in you to write something like this."  
  
"Honestly, Leon..I didn't either."  
  
Dom sighed a hard sigh. "Leon..I can't count how many times I hurt Letty. If I could turn back time, I would take back those things but...I can't. I don't have a girlfriend, Leon. The only girlfriend I have and could ever want is laying next to me. That chick that ruined the wedding was Jen. I met her when I was senior at my high school. We had been going out for 2 months and I thought I loved her. One day when it was our anniversary, I came over to her house to tell her what I was feeling but then I saw her in bed with that bastard Johnny Tran. She didn't even say sorry. Since then, I hated her. I hated her guts. I found out that what I was feeling for her wasn't love at all. It was just sappy puppy dog love. Never the real thing. I didn't really tell her we were over. I just called her every name in the book and slammed the door on her pathetic face. I hoped that she would get the point that we were over but I guess..she didn't. It's been so long and she just decided to come bring me hell now? I kissed he today, Leon. Actually, she kissed me. I tried to pulll away but she kept pulling me to her. I couldn't get out of it, Leon. Even though I tried, I couldn't. I love Letty so much! I mean, if I didn't then why the hell would I propose to her? I do want to spend the rest of my life with her. I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else. Jen means nothing to me, she never will. The only person that has my heart is Letty. No one else. I just hope Letty was awake to hear that."  
  
"She is awake," Letty said, opening her eyes, staring at him.  
  
The vows won't be revealed until later because I don't know what I'm goin to say for them. I'm trying to make it really romantic and promising because that what vows are! I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted Guest: Chapter 5: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Letty kept staring at Dom, never taking her eyes off him. She looked into his eyes and found so much love and emotion in them. She sat up and placed a soft hand on his smooth cheek. He grabbed her hand and turned his head, laying a soft butterfly kiss on her palm.  
  
Leon looked to both of them and nervously cleared his throat. Dom and Letty looked at him. "Um..I'm going to go now."  
  
"Thanks Leon," Dom and Letty said softly, smiling. Leon nodded and left.  
  
Dom turned to Letty. "How nuch did you hear?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Enough," Letty answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dom..why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
"I tried to but you wouldn't let me explain."  
  
Letty just smiled and climbed onto his lap, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry. I-"  
  
Dom cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "Shhh. Don't be. You had every right to be upset. You have nothing to be sorry for, baby."  
  
Letty leaned down and softly kissed his lips. When she pulled away, Dom gently pulled her back to him, kissing her harder. He reached under her shirt and massaged one of her breast. Letty moaned into his mouth causing Dom to smile. She gently pulled away and leant her forehead againts his, smiling. "Hmmm. I love it when you do that."  
  
"I know you do," Dom chuckled, giving a small peck on the lips. "Is the wedding still on?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dom raised his eybrows. "What?"  
  
"We're not having the wedding until this whole thing is solved and put behind us."  
  
Dom nodded and sighed in relief. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Letty gave him quick kiss. "I love you more," she replied evenly. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"What you said about your heart only belonging to me. Is that true?"  
  
"Of course it's true. Letty, I tell you that everyday."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda,"Dom replied, holding her tighter.  
  
Letty looked at him thoughtfully and shook her head. "No," she said disbelievingly. "You lie! You never said that!"  
  
"Maybe I didn't say it. Maybe I showed it instead."  
  
Letty arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't get you! I don't get you at all!" she said, standing up.  
  
Dom stood up and laid a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "It's ok, hunny. I'm marrying you for your body," Dom smirked, playfully smacking her ass.  
  
"Oh you are so gonna get it!" Letty said as she chased him upstairs.  
  
Dom ran to their room and opened the door, rushing inside. Letty stormed in behind him, shutting the door and locking it. She gave sly smirk at Dom who was standing infront of the bed. He returned the smirk to her, taking off his black coat and dropping it beside him on the floor. Letty licked her lips and walked up to him, slowly. When she was about mid-way from him, she charged towards him and tackled him. Dom slammed onto the bed with Letty on top of him, straddling him. Dom laughed as she rubbed her hands soothingly on his chest. "You are so hot in this suite," she said seductively, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Really?" Dom smirked, rubbing his hands up and down her legs.  
  
"Really," she said, leaning down and kissing him. The kiss was very passionate with their tongues colliding together.  
  
Just when Letty was about done taking off his shirt, Dom's cell phone rang. He growled, pulling away from Letty and reached down, pulling out his cell. "Hello," Dom said annoyed.  
  
"Hey, lover boy." Dom eyes went wide.  
  
"Who is it, baby?" Letty asked, kissing his neck. Dom shut his eyes. Shit.  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!  
  
~ML~ 


End file.
